


Coffee & Infatuation

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: Hawkins resident grump and messy Chief of police, Jim Hopper makes an unlikely friend on his quest for coffee. His tumultuous past keeps him from pursuing a relationship. But how long before his true feelings can no longer be ignored?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo originally this was a really long one-shot but I quickly fell in love with Hop and Charlie and thus a 3 part ficlet was born. I will be updating this story weekly, time permitting. Leave me your comments and kudos for they feed my starving muse lol

Mornings were never easy for Jim Hopper. Everyday was a mad dash around his trailer that would inevitably end up with him being late. Today was no different. He stumbled out of bed nursing a fresh hangover and still sporting yesterday’s dingy clothes. Foregoing a shower, due to a lack of time, and frankly caring, he dressed and stormed out in his usual chaotic manner. 

He walked into the station, lowering his wide-brimmed hat to hide his haggard appearance from Flo’s observant eyes. She could always be counted on to point out his bad habits and offer unsolicited advice. Such was the result of being the matriarchal backbone of a station full of overgrown boys. 

“Mornin’, Flo,” he mumbled, still groggy from the lack of sleep. He thought he had gotten past her unscathed, walking past her desk toward the bullpen. As he rounded the desk, she suddenly stood before him, blocking his steps from proceeding further into the station. He let out an annoyed huff, already anticipating the nagging that was surely to come. 

“Hopper, you’re late. Again,” she curtly scolded before relentlessly briefing him on the busy mornings events. 

“Mrs. Johansen has been calling all morning, requesting that you personally check-“ 

“Flo... Flo, it’s too early for this. I’m gonna grab some coffee. Come find me in my office after 10:00 okay?” He scoffed, hoping it would earn him some respite from the conversation. 

“Well, actually it’s already well past 11:00 and we don’t have any coffee. The damn coffeemaker broke,” she informed him in a vexing tone. 

“I warned you yesterday that it was on its last leg, and what did you tell me? ‘Yeah yeah sure, Flo’,” she mocked, dropping her voice several octaves, her hands mimicking his aloof mannerisms. 

“If you want coffee you’ll just have to pick some up on your way to Mrs. Johansen’s house now, won’t you?” She patted his shoulder in a brief display of sympathy before returning to her desk, mumbling along the way.

Hopper pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, his head falling back in exasperation as he let out an exhausted sigh. He wasn’t sure what was worse, the lack of caffeine or his wicked hangover rearing it’s ugly head. His temples were pulsating, stomach churning, and his mouth was as dry as the desert. The bright fluorescent lights in the stale monochromatic room weren’t helping much in the matter. Unable to bear another second there, he turned around and left the building in search of coffee and solitude. 

It had finally slowed down at the diner. The boisterous breakfast rush dwindling down to only a few regulars. They kept to themselves, leisurely sipping their coffee and reading the paper. Charlie usually seized this opportunity to take her break. As she untied her apron, a new customer walked in looking worse for wear. The exhausted officer noisily plopped down into a booth with a loud exhale and set his hat down on the table. His sunken eyes and pallor made her wince, but it was the solemn look on his face that earned him her sympathy. She straightened her uniform, tied on her apron, brushed a few stray curls out of her face and made her way to the dreary man’s booth. 

“Welcome to Moe’s Diner, what can I get for you this mornin’?” She inquired with a sweet southern lilt to her voice. 

Hopper lazily lifted his head, slowly blinking his tired eyes open to make contact with the smiling young waitress. Her steel blue eyes pulled him right in, drawing him out of his catatonic state. He sat there staring, mouth slightly agape, brain frozen and unable to formulate words. He quickly realized he had probably been gawking too long for it to be proper. Clearing his throat and correcting his slumped posture seemed like an appropriate solution, so he did so exaggeratedly. She found his efforts amusing and bit the tip of her pen in order to suppress the trapped giggle threatening to escape. 

“Just coffee please,” he ordered, forcing a awkward smile. His head was still throbbing but he was restraining himself from taking his foul mood out on the poor girl. It wasn’t her fault he was a mess.

As she poured the steaming beverage into a mug, she watched him from behind the counter and wondered what was plaguing him. She had worked as a waitress long enough to recognize subtle nuances in people’s behavior. It was obvious he was hungover but something beyond surface level told her he was suffering. Charlie always prided herself on her charm and ability to brighten up the day of her customers. Even earning herself a reputation as a favorite amongst the regulars. She decided she would impart her cheerful nature on the lonely stranger. Maybe bring some happiness to his day.

Returning to the booth balancing two mugs and a half-done crossword, she carefully set down his coffee on the table. 

“I don’t need a paper, just the coffee is fine,” he interjected. 

“Oh, the paper isn’t for you. It’s for me. I was due for my break right as you came in. Figured I could kill two birds with one stone,” she stated matter-of-factly, setting down her own mug and taking a seat across from him in the booth. 

Hopper’s eyes narrowed, glaring at Charlie with curiosity, unsure of how to react to her forward demeanor. Instead of questioning it he quietly observed her as she settled into her break, paying him no mind. In his careful study he began to notice small quirks in her behavior. Like the way she would only take a drink of coffee after every other word she completed on her crossword. How she animatedly crinkled her nose when a particular answer evaded her. The way she pensively held her mug in both hands, almost in an embrace before bringing it up to her full rosy lips for a sip. 

After a few minutes of companionable silence, and feeling thoroughly caffeinated, Hopper couldn’t resist striking up a conversation with the peculiar woman before him. 

“So uh, what are you working on there?” He softly asked, coaxing her attention away from the puzzle. 

“I believe these are called crosswords. Want to help me finish this one,” she paused to peer at his badge with an playful grin. “Chief Hopper?” 

“Suppose I could, Charlie. That really your name?” he replied, flicking her name tag with an amused chuckle. 

“It’s short for Charlotte but I prefer Charlie. And what about you? What kind of a name is Hopper anyway?” She cheekily replied, arching her brow defiantly.

“That’s my last name. Jim is my first name, but most people just call me Hopper or Hop,” he clarified, casually raising up his mug to take a drink. 

“What about Chief? Mind if I call you that?” She asked flirtatiously, learning in on her elbows while biting her bottom lip. 

His eyes widened as he gulped and choked on his coffee, going into a fit of coughing. Charlie couldn’t suppress her laughter anymore, having achieved the response she wanted. 

“Sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want,” he responded after regaining some composure. 

He wasn’t used to being caught off guard that way but he sure didn’t mind it. At the very least their pleasant interaction was a happy distraction from his boring day. 

“Okay, ‘whatever you want’. Let’s finish this puzzle before my break is over and they come lookin’ for me,” she suggested, turning the page sideways so they could both view it. 

They quickly finished the crossword and fell into a friendly conversation. They talked about music, learning that they shared a similar fondness for 60’s rock and roll. When the topic turned to family, Hopper discovered that Charlie was alone, much like he was. She had no relatives and few friends in Hawkins, having left them behind when she moved from a neighboring town. They talked and laughed for what felt like ages. Their chemistry felt effortless, familiar even, as if they’d been friends all along. Hopper couldn’t remember the last time he’d let himself have such a stimulating conversation with another person, let alone a beautiful one like Charlie. 

Before long it was time for Charlie to return to work. Hopper needed to do much the same. Mrs. Johansen was probably having a conniption at this point. But instead he opted to stay and order food in a vain attempt to monopolize more of her attention. Unfortunately for Hopper, the lunch rush mostly kept her from his booth. He ate alone, missing her effervescent presence with each lonely bite of food he took. 

He was mesmerized watching her work as she gracefully moved about the diner, occasionally smiling at him from across the room. He found it admirable that despite the hectic environment she remained kind and patient toward the diners, never raising her tone or losing her cool. It was a stark contrast to his own abrasive reputation at the station.

Hopper smiled and waved to Charlie on his way out, feeling lighter than he had when he came in. She was the beacon of light in the middle of his all-consuming darkness. He hadn’t realized how much he needed that in his life, having neglected and isolated himself for so long that he forgot what it was even like. Hopper usually rejected anything remotely close to it but, for some reason, embraced it with Charlie. Craved it even. As he drove away, grinning ear to ear, he resolved to see her soon again.


	2. Part 2

The next morning, Hopper woke up bright and early with the sun. He groomed and dressed, taking time to focus on his appearance. He wanted to look his best. Arriving at the station before everyone else, he got to work on the towering stacks of paperwork that had accumulated over weeks of neglect. Normally he found the documents repetitious and avoided them at all costs but today was different. He was motivated to finish and free up the later half of his morning. By the time 10:00 am rolled around, the station was buzzing with activity. Hopper on the other hand, was on his way out, having eliminated the tedious work that stood in the way of his intended plan. 

Charlie’s morning had been exceptionally busy. The cold weather always seemed to bring in more customers than the warmer months. The influx of diners was relentless and showed no signs of slowing. So, she decided to take her break outside of the stifling diner. 

Standing outside of the shabby establishment, she took time to relish the crisp autumn air and rust-toned foliage surrounding her. The fall was always her favorite of the seasons. She was disrupted from her peaceful contemplation when a rumbling Blazer pulled into the parking lot. Charlie couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face upon seeing the marking on its side. It belonged to none other than the Chief of Hawkins Police Department. She had wondered when they would serendipitously cross paths again, hoping it would be sooner than later. The thought that he might be there to see her was thrilling. The once dormant butterflies in her stomach coming alive, fluttering about in anticipation. 

Hopper stepped out of the truck, leaving his hat on the dash, and slammed the door shut. She watched as he combed his thick fingers through his messy hair while checking his reflection in the side view mirror. Charlie found his fussing to be endearing. She immediately took notice of his impressive stature, not having been able to fully appreciate it in their previous encounter. He was well polished, more so than the day before. Though he still maintained a manly ruggedness about him, much to her appreciation. 

Once content with his appearance, Hop turned to make his way toward to diner but stopped frozen in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of Charlie standing right outside. He didn’t have time to wonder how long she had been standing there or what she had seen when a simple smile melted away his insecurities. She waved at him, playfully wiggling her dainty fingers to summon him over to where she stood. His powerful gait was more than happy to oblige as he doubled his efforts to reach her. 

“Hey there, Chief. What brings you back here today?” She greeted him, her voice sweet and melodic. 

“I was actually hoping to catch you on your break again, darlin’,” he confidently answered, his deep bourbon voice sounding more charming than she recalled. 

“That so?” A coquettish grin graced Charlie’s face, already having guessed his intention before he admitted it.

“Well, you sure have some good timing. I was just about to take a walk.” 

“Mind if I join you?” 

He hoped she would say yes, wanting nothing more than to be in her company, no matter how brief. 

“Not in the slightest,” she warmly replied, boldly hooking her arm in his as they began their journey through town. 

They leisurely strolled down the street, arm in arm, until Charlie had to return to the busy diner. Hopper walked her inside then turned around to go back to the station. He suddenly stood frozen, caught off guard by the feeling of her hand gently enveloping his as it held the door open. 

“Don’t be a stranger now, Jim,” she told him, giving his hand a light squeeze. 

Jim felt as though time stood still, standing there watching her walk away. Her simple display of affection had left him breathless, unsure of what to make of it. Unsure of his own feelings, for that matter. Was he deserving of such a kind and beautiful woman? His life felt like it was falling apart most of the time, but when he was with her it somehow all made sense. It terrified him.

Over the course of the fall and winter months, their walks became a daily routine. They had become inseparable, spending even their days off together. They called each other nightly, speaking on the phone until one of them drifted off to sleep. On days Hopper wasn’t able to meet her, Charlie would walk over to the station delivering coffee and treats for everyone. Flo loved these days in particular. She delighted in the idea of Hopper finally settling down. In her eyes, Charlie was the perfect candidate to bring order to his life and tame his wild ways. 

To all who knew him well, Hopper had seemingly changed for the better. Gone were the days when he’d go on benders, blacking out for days on end only to re-emerge mentally worse than before. He had Charlie to thank for that. She’d helped him work through his demons, never leaving his side, even when things got ugly. Her presence was always unconditional and without judgment. 

Despite what Flo and the others assumed, they never moved things past a platonic friendship. It wasn’t from a lack of wanting. Hopper longed to ask her out on a proper date, to kiss her and claim her as his. He never acted on his desires, keeping them at bay with every ounce of self-control he possessed. She didn’t deserve to be dragged into the black hole that was his life. Sure, they flirted and teased each other tirelessly, but he was determined not to cross the line. Though, it was proving harder to ignore its obnoxious existence the more time they spent together. 

There had been close calls, times when he’d almost let temptation get the best of him. Late nights spent together at his trailer, falling asleep next to each other on the couch. The way she nuzzled into him and sighed in his arms killed him. He’d wake her up, making up some poor excuse for why she couldn’t stay. Her disappointed expression always stung worse than the guilt of having to lie to her. 

Charlie was beginning to think he just didn’t see her in that light. She couldn’t make sense of it. Sparks flew every time they were together. So why did Hopper always pull away whenever things got too close? 

At first she enjoyed the innocence of the lingering touches after embraces and chaste kisses on the cheek. But their encounters quickly became torturous as her feelings quickly evolved far beyond friendship. Her body reacting to his every word and subtle touch. Even the sound of his truck pulling into the driveway made her body tense. She wasn’t sure how much longer her resolve would hold before it succumbed to her overwhelming need to be with him. 

Never being one to back down, she decided to confront him about it the next time they were together. She knew it would be soul-crushing if he were to admit what she feared to be true: that he didn’t want her. At least then she could move forward with her life. She’d be broken but no longer living a fruitless fantasy where she and Hopper were together. 

That night was the first that Charlie couldn’t bring herself to call Hopper. Hearing his voice would only complicate an already thorny situation. She needed to sleep on it, gather her thoughts and feelings before seeing him the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite of the 3 parts. It’s a little fluffy, a little angsty, and beautifully sets up the last part for you guys. 
> 
> Please let me know if you’re liking this story in the comments. My Hopper muse has been on a good one lately and I’m already starting a new angsty series. Your responses really fuel and inspire me to keep writing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ;) 
> 
> PS- Part 3 is hella smutty so hold on to your pants... or not lol


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last part of my little ficlet! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I’m gonna miss writing Hop and Charlie so feel free to shoot me a request on Tumblr with them. Give me an excuse to write them again please! Leave me some love in the comments if you liked it! Thank you to everyone who read this ;)

They’d planned to meet at Hopper’s lakeside trailer for a lazy day spent indoors, a common and favorite tradition of theirs. But Hopper, ever the sleuth, immediately sensed something was off. Charlie wasn’t as talkative and there was a sadness to her voice when she did speak. Her shoulders were slumped as she sat beside him on the couch, internally conflicted with herself and the uncertainty of her feelings. It caused a painful feeling to erupt in Hopper’s chest at the thought that she was hurting in any way. He wanted to fix it, to take the pain from her and make it his own. He was used to bearing the weight of his own painful past, so what was a little more? 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked, taking hold of her hands. His brows furrowed and eyes earnest, pleading for her honesty. 

Charlie let out a shaky breath, considering if it was worth putting it all on the line, risking their friendship. If he rejected her there was no going back. It would dissolve the closeness that had formed between them and completely shatter her heart. But the dreaded elephant in the room needed to be addressed.

“I just- there’s something I need to talk to you about but I’m afraid,” she admitted with trepidation. Her eyes downcast, hiding the beginning of tears from him.

“Hey, you know you can tell me anything. Anything,” he urged, cupping her cheek, gently running his thumb over her cheekbones in an attempt to comfort her. 

She visibly flinched at his touch, closing her eyes and chewing her bottom lip to keep the prickling tears from streaming down her saddened face. The misinterpreted reaction caused Hopper to grimace as his heart sank. She may as well have cut him with a knife. 

“I don’t know if I can keep doing this,” she said, weakly motioning between them, her eyes not quite willing to meet his. “Not with how strongly I feel for you, Hopper. I think about you constantly and I worry for you when we are apart. I want more that this friendship. It’s not enough for me anymore. I want you and I know you don’t feel the same but-“ 

“You don’t think I feel the same?” Hopper cut her off mid-sentence, his posture suddenly becoming more defensive. “You don’t think you are the only thing I think about anymore? Do you realize how unbearable it’s become to even be near you and not be able touch you? How could you possibly believe I wouldn’t feel the same, Charlotte?” He responded, his rumbling words coming out more wounded than angry. In all the time they had known each other he had never spoken to her in such a chastising way. 

“Because, you push me away every time things get too close for comfort for you,” she resentfully answered, unable to comprehend why he had withheld his true feelings from her all this time.

“You shouldn’t want to be with me. I’m no good for you. I can’t offer you anything worthwhile and you deserve better that this- this mess,” Hopper solemnly answered, his gaze falling to the floor in crippling self-defeat. 

“Jesus Christ, Jim. I don’t care about any of that. I know you’re not perfect. All I want is to be with you, flaws and all. I love you for you,” she confessed, the words involuntarily slipping past her lips without her permission. Charlie’s hand came up to cover her mouth but it was already too late. The truth had been set free.

Every muscle in Hopper’s body suddenly tensed as he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes. The sound of those three little words had a profoundly paralyzing effect on him. He became angry, seething at his own unwillingness to see the truth. He had needlessly denied himself of her affection, foolishly believing he was cursed and unworthy. All the while, she had loved him in spite of his shortcomings. 

Charlie suddenly felt meek in his presence, unsure of the meaning behind his stormy reaction. She thought it best to leave and allow him some space to process things on his own. It was a lot, even for her. As she stood up from the couch Hopper reached his hand out, gently taking her by the wrist, anchoring her in place. She peered down at him, smiling warmly much like she had the first time they met, free of judgement and full of acceptance. He stood up from the couch, his large frame towering over her, and held her face in his hands. He affectionately regarded her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart swelling from the condor of the moment. 

“Say it again,” he urged her, his cerulean eyes boring deeply into hers. 

“I love you, Jim Hopper,” she giddily stated without missing a beat, making a goofy grin appear on his face. 

“I fucking love you so much,” he declared with so much sincerity it nearly took her breath away. 

“I’ve wanted to say that to you almost as badly as I’ve wanted to do this,” he said, suddenly capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss, barely giving her any time to react. 

With their bodies fused together in a tight embrace, fitting together like puzzle pieces, they kissed with all the fervor of the months spent longing for one another. She whimpered against his mouth, feeling every cell in her body ignite as her heart raced from the impassioned moment. 

Charlie felt euphoric, wanting to savor every long-overdue second. She reveled in the feeling of his rough hands voraciously roaming her body. The tantalizing scratch of his beard against her delicate skin heightened her growing arousal. She found herself wondering, not for the first time, how it would feel against the sensitive flesh between her thighs. The pressing thought combined with the way his tongue greedily brushed against hers made her elicit a breathy moan. One of his hands traveled down her back, coming to firmly grip her waist and pull her even closer. The other found it’s way to her throat and cupped it with the faintest pressure, tilting her chin so he could kiss his way down her neck. The intoxicating sensation of his soft lips and coarse beard made her head swim as she came unraveled in his arms. 

“God, I fucking want you so bad, Hopper. I’ve wanted you for so long it hurts,” she purred as her hands moved down the expanse his broad chest, tentatively stopping at his belt buckle. 

“Baby, you have no fucking idea how many times I’ve dreamt of you saying that to me,” he openly admitted, no longer needing to hide or suppress his true feelings. There was no place for pretense between them anymore with their feelings and inhibitions fully exposed. 

“Hmm so you’ve dreamt of me before? What else did I do in these dreams of yours, Chief?” Charlie mischievously baited in a low sultry tone, dragging out each seductive word.

Her hands gingerly danced along the front his thick thighs, purposely ignoring the straining hardness at the center. Though she could hardly tear her eyes away from the prominent bulge starting back at her. 

“You really want to know?” He teased, a more predatory grin overtaking his handsome features. 

“Oh I really do, Chief,” her slithering touch lightly grazed over his cock as her lips pressed feather-light kisses to his neck. 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. The feeling of his hot breath against the shell of her ear made her whole body shiver. 

“I’ve dreamt of how that pretty little mouth of yours would feel like wrapped around my thick cock,” he murmured, noting how she salaciously licked her rosy pout at his lewd choice of words. They spurred a primal desire in her that was ready to burst at the seams. 

“Is that so? Well, why don’t we find out?” She said giving him a quick peck on the lips that left him craning his neck forward, wanting more. But Charlie had plans far beyond kissing and wanted to see them all the way through. 

Taking his hand in hers, she led him into the bedroom. Her pace was slow and even but her heart was racing from the built up suspense. She wondered how this defining moment would measure up to all her fantasies. Would he be gentle and sweet, as he’d always been? Or would she willfully fall prey to his power and dominance? 

Once inside she sat him at the edge of the bed and backed away, just out of reach. She lifted her shirt over her head and shimmied out of her jeans, making sure that every deliberate movement was slow and seductive. Once she was left in only her mismatched bra and panties, she began to feel dull and even ordinary. But to Hopper, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

Emboldened by the ardor behind his lustful gaze she closed the gap between them, coming to stand between his long legs. He wasted no time in getting his hands back on her, worshipping every inch of her bare flesh with his skilled hands and mouth. She deftly undid his shirt, mussing through the hair on his broad chest. Her hands migrated lower until they reached the pinnacle of his arousal. His breath caught in his throat when she dropped to her knees, eyes locked on him as she removing the last piece of clothing standing in her way. His throbbing cock sprang free, making Charlie gasp and smile up at him through half-lidded eyes. He was just as big as she had fantasized, the sight of him instantly making her mouth water. She wrapped her slender fingers around his impressive length and began stroking him, slowly at first, rubbing her thumb over his leaking tip, intently studying his every reaction. She ran her tongue up the base of his cock to the very top, relishing in the taste before taking every last inch of him into her warm mouth. She maintained eye contact until his head fell back and he let out a long satisfied groan. Charlie would have smiled contently at the sight, were there any room for her mouth to do so. 

The ability to render him speechless and have full control of his pleasure turned her on. Every groan and growl that left his lips, every subtle buck of his hips only made her wetter as she continued bobbing up and down his cock. She could feel her cunt throbbing with need, her wetness soaking through her panties. Slipping her free hand between her legs, she began to rub her clit. Little moans escaped her mouth, the vibrations amplifying his already overwhelming pleasure. His hands threaded in her hair, pushing himself father into her hollowed cheeks and down her throat with no resistance. Charlie then slipped two fingers inside her sodden cunt and began to rock back and forth, fucking herself as both hers and Hopper’s moans grew louder. She was full of little talents and surprises Hopper couldn’t even begin to fathom. He only ever imagined her to be the picture of purity, but here knelt this goddess before him, touching herself as her mouth eagerly devoured his dick. 

“Shit, baby,” he suddenly said, pulling her off of him with an obscenely wet pop. “Get that sweet ass up here.” 

He pulled her up onto his lap, tucking her loose curls behind her ear and kissed her swollen lips. What started out as sweet and slow paced didn’t take long to heat up again. He unclasping her bra with one hand, tossing it aside without breaking the kiss and began massaging her breasts, tugging her pebbled nipples between his fingers. She arched into him, the sensation jolting straight to her aching pussy. 

“Baby, I need more,” she urged him, grinding herself against his firm leg, desperate for more friction. 

Hopper took the hint, picking her up and effortlessly pinning her down on the bed. He hungrily kissed a path down her chest, sucking one of her pert nipples into his mouth before continuing on his venture down. By the time his kisses reached the hem of her panties she was a writhing mess. 

“I’ll take care of you, baby girl.” He told her, planting a single kiss atop her covered pussy, inhaling deeply to take in her scent before slipping the garment down her legs at a torturously slow pace.

“Is that what you want?” He drawled deep and low, needing to hear her say the words. Wanting her to beg him and validate her need to him.

“Yes! Oh my god yes! Please,” she cried out in desperation, the painful ache between her legs becoming nearly unbearable. 

His calloused hands lazily trailed up the inside of her quivering thighs, intentionally neglecting where she needed him to touch her the most. Hopper lowered himself between her legs, hooking them in his strong arms. The anticipation was so palpable she swore she could come right then and there. Just seeing him in that position, having imagined it so many times before, was beyond exhilarating, she had to actively remind herself to keep breathing. 

“Goddamn, baby, look at you. You’re a pretty little mess. This what I do to you?” He asked in a lascivious tone, his eyes dark and mouth hungry. 

“You have no fucking idea what you do to me,” she replied with a breathy laugh, surprised she could even formulate the words to respond. 

“Then tell me,” he commanded, his voice stern and full of authority. “Now.”

Charlie’s whole body broke out in goosebumps, her breath hitching at the sound of his booming voice, not having experienced this rougher side of him firsthand. He had always been so gentle and kind with her, but she knew what he was capable of, wanting badly to be on the receiving end of that power.

She had been present at the station on occasions when his temper flared and he put the fear of god into his officers. Been witness to him commanding respect as the rightful alpha male of the station. Each time feeling that blistering twinge between her thighs, begging for him to roughly push her up against the wall and take her right where they stood, wandering eyes be damned. 

“You drive me crazy, Jim. I don’t even know where to begin. It’s everything. The sound of your deep voice when we talk every night. The way I start sweatin’ like a sinner in church just from the sound of your truck pulling into the diner. Every time we touch it’s damn near electric. Jesus, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve gone home and touched myself to relieve the constant ache I feel just from being around you. And now this. I- oh god, Jim,” she moaned, swallowing thickly and throwing her head back as he ran his tongue up her smooth slit, lapping up her sweet arousal with a hungry growl. 

He voraciously swirled his tongue, hitting all the right places, as a string of whimpered curses left Charlie’s lips. Her back came up to a graceful arch when she felt him slip two thick fingers into her dripping cunt. He began pumping them in and out of her, working up a pleasurable pace. She could feel herself tightening around him, her orgasm building quickly. Her hips bucked, grinding herself against his face as he sucked her swollen bud between his lips. He loved the sight her falling apart. Loved the sound of her desperately moaning his name. Loved that she was all his and only his to ravage.

“Oh fuck, Jim,” she sharply cried, as her body trembled from the intensity of her release. Her hands tightly gripping onto the back of Hopper’s head, encouraging him to keep going. 

He slowed his pace, drawing out every last bit of her orgasm until her shallow panting relaxed into whispered praises of his name. Jim smirked proudly, kissing and nipping his way back up her body, finding her lips and kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his middle as he hovered over her, drawing him closer so their bodies were branded together. 

“Jim,” she moaned into his mouth, feeling her body heat up all over again, needing him to satiate the desire that had been brewing inside her. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I need you to fuck me. I can’t take it any longer,” she whined, feeling his cock twitch at the sound of her desperate pleas.

“Fuck, Charlie,” he groaned, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. 

“Please,” she murmured, running her hands down his broad back.

“You ready for me, baby?” He asked, slipping his hand between their bodies, lining himself up to her slick entrance. 

All she could do was nod pitifully in response, finding herself speechless as he notched himself inside her in one swift stroke. She let out a relived moan, completely blissed-out from the feeling of finally being filled by him. He pulled his hips back and pushed back into her again, his languid pace heightening every pleasurable sensation for them both. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” he grunted into her ear, the arm hooked under her neck pulling her into a searing kiss as his hips quickened their speed.

“Jim, harder, baby,” she cried, feeling the familiar tension coiling up in her muscles but still needing more from him. 

“You sure? I don’t want-“

“I want it all. Don’t you hold back, Chief.”

A lustful grin came over Hoppers face, matching the one plastered all over Charlie’s. He pulled her leg up for leverage and crashed his lips over hers, kissing her roughly as he plunged into her, deeper and harder than before. The change in angle and demeanor had her seeing stars, finally getting what she had wanted all along. She braced both arms on the headboard as it hit the wall in the same brutal rhythm as his thrusts. Both of their jagged moans filled the room, mingling in with the slick slapping of skin on skin. 

“Fuck, Hopper I’m so close,” she whimpered, her body teetering on the precipice of her release. 

“Go on, baby, take it all. Come for me,” he urged her, his thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit as her body tensed in response. 

It was all it took, spilling her over the edge of her release. Hopper wasn’t far behind as he felt her fluttering around him, doubling his efforts and chasing his own high. 

“Fuck, Charlie,” he grunted, dropping his weigh over her as he came inside her, his face buried in her messy tresses. 

After a few moments of collecting themselves, Hopper lifted his heavy arms to smooth out Charlie’s hair and planted a sweet kiss on her dewy forehead. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling pretty damn stupid right about now,” Hopper said, rolling onto his back to lay side by side with a very spent Charlie. 

“And why’s that, Chief? Having regrets so soon?” She replied with a sleepy but satisfied grin. 

“Fuck no I’m not. I just mean that we waited so long to do that,” 

“It’s alright, I think it was worth the wait don’t you? Plus, now we have all this time to make up for, so many possibilities,” Charlie mused to herself, smiling at the idea of being together in his office, his truck...

“Like what?” Hop asked with intense interest, turning over to face her. 

“Im not tellin’ you. I barely even know you, stranger,” she joked, coyly slapping him on the shoulder to push him away. It was pointless since he was the human equivalent of a stone wall. 

“That so? Well, hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re my woman now,” he responded, effortlessly grabbing her one-armed and laying her on top of him. 

“Oh really? Well then I guess that makes you my man then huh?” Charlie teased, holding his face in her small hands. 

“Something like that, yeah,” he chuckled as she kissed him all over his bearded blushing face. 

They ended up falling asleep, having completely exerted themselves, but Charlie woke up before dawn to an empty bed. At some point in the night Jim had gotten up and left the room, leaving her alone. It couldn’t have been long since his side of the bed still had some lingering warmth. She got up, wrapping herself in his sheets and went looking for him. Hopper was outside looking into the serene lake, smoking a cigarette. He looked so peaceful and carefree, like all the burdensome weight on his shoulders had finally been lifted. She almost felt guilty disrupting his contemplative moment as she stood watch from the kitchen. 

Charlie yawned, feeling the soreness in her body as her muscles contracted and relaxed. It had been a long night, no doubt Hopper had to be feeling it as well if not more. She set the coffeemaker to brew while she went to change, opting for his big cozy flannel instead of her own clothes. She brought the collar up to her nose, letting his scent fill her nose as she padded her way back to the kitchen. After filling up the only clean mug she could find, she walked the short distance outside to meet Hopper. Neither of them spoke as he enveloped her in his large arms, holding her back against his chest and lazily resting his chin atop her head. They passed the mug of coffee back and forth, the occasional sigh breaking the companionable silence between them as they watched the sun break through the tree line and usher in a new day.


End file.
